Puppets against Toys
by ShujilRedCloak
Summary: A story I created about a fight between the puppets and Demonic Toys. Not related to the Syfy movie.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

The man ran, quickly. He dared not look back, so therefore was unable to determine whether his pursuers maintained the action that dubbed them so. Seeking refuge in a warehouse, the man unwrapped his bounty. It was nothing but a wooden figurine. At least, that's what it would be to anyone else, but he had seen its, and its companions', power with his own eyes. The figurine moved, independent of any visible force, to face him. It was short, like most of its kind, at about 2 feet tall. The puppet, as the others had called it, though it had no strings or hand entrance, had a face that looked to be of some sort of Oriental origin. Most distinguishing of its features, and the one that most would have noticed first, was the large drill protruding from the top of its head. The man smiled, mistakenly thinking that he was now its master. The puppet, however, was still loyal to Blade, who was angry with the kidnapper for taking one of his brothers. This particular fact led to the situation five minutes later, which involved a man with blood running down his arm trying to escape the figurine described earlier. At a section of the warehouse, with moonlight shining through, a drop of blood fell to the ground.

The man continued with his run, ignoring the sounds that came from the toy-shelves. When he came to a Jack-in-the-Box, whose switch was turning despite the impossibility of anyone having turned it, he was stopped by a sudden attack. As to what happened to him, he could not have said, but he felt something hit the back of his head. On the floor, he felt something chewing on his face. Breaths ceased to leave his mouth.

The Kid observed all of this. There was no pregnant woman, or other source of birthing, that he could find, meaning he was still trapped in this warehouse. Like he had been for the last 77 years. He had almost escaped 11 years ago, but he had failed. The lack of another opportunity annoyed him. This puppet, however, was quite interesting. He new it wasn't one of his, and therefore was unable to place its origin. _He might be of some use,_ the Kid thought. He sent the tricycles to keep an eye on it, and then returned to his dollhouse.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll find Tunneler. The creep who stole him won't get away with it," the boy reassured the various puppets. Anger vanished from the eyes of one with a white face and weapons for hands, but the determination to find his brother remained. A girl ran up to them. "Okay, I tracked him down to some old toy warehouse. I didn't enter in case he was armed, but now we know where he is."

"Dana, show us this warehouse," the boy responded. The puppet's look of determination had increased in intensity.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Tunneler ran around the warehouse, searching for an exit. Somehow, every door, gate, and window had closed. He heard something move behind him. Turning around, the puppet saw a sight he didn't expect to see: that of a six-year-old girl on a tricycle wearing a gas mask, pointing at him. Panicking, Tunneler charged the girl. Instead of the blood and screams of pain that usually accompanied this, the girl vanished upon contact. He was unable to ponder this for very long, for an orange beam flashed over his head. More soon followed. "The master wants him alive, idiot!" an annoying voice reprimanded. In the direction of the voice, two objects were to be found. One was a baby doll, with an angry expression. The other was half the size of Tunneler, with metallic silver skin. It has red eyes, and laser guns where its hands should be. 'Robot' would have been the best word to describe it.

"So, this is the place?" Walter asked Dana.

"This is where I tracked his energy to,' she answered. This was no surprise to Walter, for he had known of Dana's abilities for quite some time. Both of them, for an indeterminate amount of time, had possessed powers that others had labeled as psychic. In fact, they were what allowed them to attach to the puppets. Using their connection, Dana was able to locate any object she had touched in the past. Walter could read minds. Being different didn't work well for either of them. Going into their respective pasts would be tedious, but let us say that they were both homeless and out of contact with their families when they met. Jesse Tulon had taken them in, and the puppets had become their family. Now a member of their family of their family had been stolen, and they would stop at nothing to get him back.

"That's odd. The doors were open the last time I was here," Dana remarked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's find a way in." The puppet beside Walter grunted in agreement.

Tunneler was strapped to a box. He was very uncomfortable. The baby doll, who had introduced himself as 'Oopsy Daisy', glared at him with one eye. The other had been damaged by a drill. "Now, spinny, are you gonna cooperate, or am I gonna have to keep you tied up like some bondage fetish?" Oopsy Daisy asked threateningly, still in that annoying voice of his. After struggling a little longer, the puppet surrendered. The doll smiled, an evil little smile. "You're a freakin' genius." Ignoring him, the puppet looked questioningly at the robot-thing. "That would be Mr. Static. He may not look like much, but his weapons are hot, and not in the lookin' way. He's one of my friends here, along with Teddy Grizzly and Jack-Attack, who I'll introduce when we meet them." Something seemed off about the way the baby said 'friends', and his speech sounded snide. "Ah, there's old Jumpin' Jack, minus the 'flash'." Maniacal laughter resonated behind Tunneler.

The Kid sensed the outsiders. They inspected the outside of his warehouse, looking for an entrance. He couldn't place it, but there was something familiar about the energy radiating from them. After a brief moment of reflection, he was able to place it. They were connected to the new toy. Not in a magical way, as he would have suspected, but in some other way. _Not magic, not radio waves of any sort, it is, is, um, uh, psychic! Yes, that's it!_ He briefly congratulated himself, before remembering how much he hated psychics. _Great. Oh well, let the battle begin. _He sensed other figurines like the one in his warehouse, all psychically connected. _I wonder, if the two people were dead, if I could make a connection. _He smiled. _They could leave this building. They could capture the needed woman. They could help me escape. _


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"It's useless, there's no way in," Walter spat out in frustration. Dana, rather than give in, looked inquisitively at the building's ventilation system.

"I think I, or maybe one of the puppets, could crawl through that."

Walter pondered this proposition, until he reached a conclusion. "You and Six-Shooter go up there. The rest of us will stay here"

Dana looked as if she wanted to protest, but thought better of it. Instead, she nodded, as 'Six-Shooter', a cowboy with six arms, each with a pistol on the end, proceeded. She followed him. Not long after, one of garage doors to the building opened. It was first instinct to enter, and they followed their first instinct. In spite of that, Walter couldn't shake a sense of foreboding. Something seemed off about the way this door opened. _As if someone wanted us in here._ One of the first things he noticed was that no one was anywhere near the garage door controls, excluding a teddy bear. His fear amplified.

_People. They have entered the warehouse. Kill them, but spare the puppets with them, unless destruction is necessary._ The voice resonated through the toys' heads, causing them to react. This confused Tunneler, who heard nothing. "Looks like we've got guests. Come on boys, or whatever you are, let's give 'em a party!" With that, Oopsy Daisy and Jack-Attack left, with the same maniacal laughter emanating from his deformed-clown face. Mr. Static looked, if it could be called looking, at Tunneler, with an attempt to make a distrusting expression. His lack of working facial features failed to convey the message. The robot left. The puppet watched him leave, contemplating whether he could escape or not. A quick survey of the surrounding area revealed a girl on a tricycle, wearing a gas mask, like he had seen earlier. Lacking knowledge of his captor's abilities, he decided to stay put.

Dana and Six-Shooter were still in the ventilation system, but in another part of it. This particular spot had an opening, which was being used by the pair as a view port. "I don't see anything. Let's go to the nex-" the girl was cut short by three female children wearing gas masks, who were riding on tricycles. The first one passed by, apparently not noticing them. The second one, for an indeterminate reason, looked up as it passed under them. Her and the third both stopped their vehicles, pointing at them. The pair in the vent waited for something to happen, yet the pair on the ground did nothing other than the aforementioned action. A different pair was moving towards those in the vent, but they went unnoticed. This pair was comprised of toys, one a doll, the other a stuffed rabbit. These had no names, differing from the ones introduced. Their malicious nature was similar to the previous ones, however. For the sake of clarity, the two were in the vent with the puppet and girl, where they snuck up to the area directly behind their targets. Remembering orders, the doll grabbed the puppet, detaining him, while the rabbit, revealing sharp teeth and fangs where a rabbit's teeth should be, jumped on Dana, aggressively biting. "Six-Shooter!" Dana screamed, until she noticed his predicament. She still screamed, but she also tried to pry the doll's fingers from her companion. To her surprise, the endeavor was a success. The freed wooden figure calmly aimed the guns that replaced his hands. Stuffing and chunks of plastic soon flew everywhere. The blood-soaked girl, clutching her wounds, thanked him as they left the pointing girls.

_They escaped. Oh well, it's too early to call this a failure. I am confident in my minions' abilities to slaughter the humans._ The Kid smiled. _The puppets might still be mine._


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Damn it, thief, where are you?" Walter called out in frustration. He and his puppets, who had been named Blade, Pinhead, Leech Woman, Jester and Torch by someone before Walter had been entrusted with them, were searching the building for quite a while, finding absolutely nothing but shelves with toys on them. The search might have continued fruitlessly, if a certain Jester-like like puppet hadn't tripped, crashing into a shelf, which proceeded to fall onto another shelf, which smashed into the wall, where a dead body was found. The group moved closer in order to observe this specimen, not noticing that their activities had attracted the attention of a teddy bear, a rubber snake, and a pile of word-blocks. "I think this is the guy who took Tunneler," Walter managed to say as a sick feeling arose within his stomach. "The wound in his arm definitely looks like something Tunneler could make, but what happened to his face?" Half of the corpse's face looked as if it were chewed off. Before his speculation was completed, the sound of tumbling blocks was heard. Looking behind, he saw the blocks and teddy bear mentioned earlier. These two stood out from the other toys due to the fact that the blocks were moving and the bear was standing upright. _New puppets, possibly_? Walter wondered. The bear was the right height, and possessed sharp teeth. It could be hypothesized that it had tried to help a struggling comrade. On the other hand, Walter felt no connection with it, and had never seen a puppet separated into many parts like the one that was now about half a foot in front of him. This new speculation ended almost as abruptly as the earlier one, but this time with the blocks forming a sentence using the letters imprinted on their sides. The sentence formed was quite simple: HUMANS WILL DIE TOYS WILL LIVE. "What the Hell does that mean?" He asked the blocks, slightly annoyed at the potential death threat. YOU WILL NOW DIE. Whether they were answering his question or simply driving the point home is unknown, but at that point the bear, running remarkably fast, made use of its fangs. Unfortunately for Walter, he was their target. The puppets moved to save him, but were detained by the rubber snake, which had been hiding on the ceiling until this point. Taking full advantage of its rubbery elasticity, it quickly surrounded and tied up the group in its own body. They tried to fight back, but had minimal use of their arms. Leech Woman vomited up some of the creatures that coined her name, but they seemed to be doing little good. Walter was faring somewhat better. Facing a 2-foot tall enemy certainly gave him an advantage, yet the bite marks and blood covering his body showed it wasn't as good as most would hope. He was currently trying to shake the thing off of his leg. Back in the puppets' struggle, Torch had managed to get the hand that was replaced by a flamethrower high enough to burn their captor, which the fire-starter proceeded to do. The snake hissed in pain, but tried to hold on. The fire continued, causing the serpent to melt. At this point the serpent let go, only to turn around, fangs bared, and head straight for the one who had melted it. After a brief moment of conflict over which of their companions to assist, they went to Walter's aid. After all, Torch could take his assailant on, or at least they thought so. The bear, after Walter's shaking method finally resulted in success, had been tossed a short distance. Getting up, it saw the things that its master had ordered him not to kill guarding the thing he was supposed to kill. Not recalling the master saying anything about _injuring_ them, it charged the group. Jester was directly in front of the beast, and tried to beat it off with the scepter resting in the puppet's hand. This accomplished nothing, other than making the toy angrier. Taking the fool's head in its jaws, it bit down, crushing the body part. It let go when it felt a knife stab its back, followed by a hook digging into it. When it turned to see its attacker, an abnormally large fist connected with its face. As the fist retracted, the bear, slightly disoriented, jumped at the fist, and sliced at it with its claws. This did not go on for long, as a plump, black, annelid landed on its shoulder. It was at this point that the teddy realized the enemy's superior numbers were making this fight fall into their favor. The rubber snake wasn't faring too well, either, as almost all of his body was melted. However, the goo that once made up the false animal's body was dripping into the puppet's crevices and hardening, making its opponent immobile. Soon, the rest of the snake had melted, solidified around Torch, and essentially won the fight by dying. Oopsy Daisy, who had arrived not much earlier, ran out and grabbed the frozen fires-starter. At this point, the puppets had the teddy bear pinned down. Noticing this, the doll-king shouted out, in that annoying voice of his, "Grizzly could use some freakin' help down here!" The blocks, which had stayed in their message form, began rolling towards the fight. Blade, upon noticing the oncoming onslaught, shot out both of his eyes. This turned out to be a bad decision, for one of the blocks leaped at him, hit his head, and snapped the left one in half. Pinhead grabbed two and started to bash them against each other, but Walter sounded a retreat. The puppets followed close behind. _What the Hell were those things?_

"Hey, spinny, we've got you a new playmate." Tunneler was surprised to see Torch, unmoving and covered in green stuff, tossed in front of him. "Have fun." Oopsy Daisy and Teddy Grizzly left him alone. Grizzly was angry about the multiple injuries it had sustained, as well as its failure, but it kept those feelings to itself. Next time, they would pay.

"Are you guys okay?" Walter asked. It was a stupid question, for he could see Blade's broken eye, pinhead's sliced up hand, and Jester's mutilated face, but he felt should ask it anyway. Jester tried to change his face, but the shattered pieces of wood jammed his face in its current position, which was a strange mix of surprised and angry. He wanted to change it to just angry. Dana crawled out of a nearby air duct. "Walter, we have to get out of here-where's Torch?" It may seem unobservant of them, but the group had just noticed Torch's absence. _First Tunneler, now Torch? These toys, or whatever they are, will pay_.

Neither the bear nor the boy knew the similarity of their thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

A miniscule demon, which the reader has already been introduced to, was quite pleased with the outcome of his minions' latest attempt. They failed to kill either of the psychics, but had captured one of those puppet-things, and that could be considered a victory. In addition, it had been showed that, when matched individually, Grizzly could take them in a fight. That definitely fared well for his chances. _My soldiers need no rest, and waiting will only give __them__ time to do so. An immediate attack should prove to be tried and true. Now, where are they? _Sparks of green electricity surrounded his dollhouse, which were followed by the formation of more of the tricycle riders. _Find them, and employ a little bit of haste, if you will. _

"Okay, we now know our enemy. Well, we at least know something. Our opponents are about the size of you puppets, but I don't think they are. I didn't feel any sort of connection with the ones that attacked us, and the word-blocks called them 'toys', which is what we are going to refer to them as for the remainder of the battle. Dana says that Six-Shooter took out two of them, two managed to retreat from us, and we can only assume that the toy that Torch fought won. Dana also says that the gas mask-wearing girls pointed at them almost immediately before being attacked, so we'll assume that they're some sort of scout. They haven't attacked us yet, so I guess this place is safe, at least for now. For that reason, we're going to stay on the defensive." If the reader finds them self lacking in comprehension, Walter was explaining the situation, and formulating a plan, in a manner that assured that all members of the party were fully aware. A puppet was stationed at every entrance to the room, including the vent. Walter and Dana kept out of sight of any visible portals while simultaneously searching for materials to craft makeshift weapons. Two pipes were found on the ground, which sufficed.

The mirage, which was formed in the image of a young girl in the headgear and vehicle already mentioned, traveled around the warehouse, her companions following quickly behind. The tricycle allowed her to move swiftly. Her human parts allowed her to look and point. The author has no idea what function the gas mask served. She wasn't aware of this. In all honesty, she wasn't aware of anything other than the task her master sent her to do. That was the only thing she lived for, the only reason she existed. She would probably vanish soon after said task's completion. One of her companions passed by a door that led to a small room, after only a cursory examination that revealed nothing. The mirage whose point of view the reader has been following passed by the same room. At first, nothing was to be seen.

Walter tripped, accidentally hit Blade with his pipe, and hit the floor with a moderately loud _thud_.

The mirage heard a sound from the room she had just passed, and, upon looking back, noticed a pale-faced puppet flail around in the door's window, evidently having just experienced some form of distress. She pointed.

Mr. Static and Jack-Attack, aware of the pointing in a manner that none but the Kid understood, proceeded towards the room. Upon seeing the closed door, the little robot charged up his weapons. The jack-in-the-box suppressed his laughter, a rare event indeed.

Cursing and muttering accompanied Walter's return to a standing state. He silenced himself when he noticed Dana staring, visibly afraid, at the door. He then noticed the orange square being cut into that very door. The puppets braced themselves. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The square collapsed. Those that watched the square pounced towards it, expecting an intruder. That which they expected did not enter the room, but instead remained outside, where it continued to fire its orange beam. A sound reminiscent to that of puppets retreating, experiencing burn marks as they did so, could be heard. Six-Shooter backed up against the door, directly next to the opening, and began firing from out of cover. After a brief firefight, Six-Shooter retreated when one of his hands was cut off. When it was observed that the puppets were no longer fighting back, the beams ceased, and the robot-thing from whence they originated entered the room. It was followed by a jack-in-the-box. Jack-Attack began to perform an action that correlated with the second word in his name on the humans. The already bite-mark ridden pair fought back, and seemed to be succeeding at some points, but Jack's teeth proved to be a rather difficult weapon to overcome. When it wasn't chewing on one of them, it was laughing, a sickening, horrible laugh. Whenever the puppets attempted to assist them, Mr. Static used its weapons to persuade them otherwise. It didn't destroy any of them, nor did it do more than a minor injury. After all, they weren't posing a direct threat to it, and it followed orders. The situation was looking hopeless, until Dana had an idea. When Jack-Attack was focusing its assault on Walter, Dana crept away quickly and made contact between Mr. Static and her foot. Taking advantage of its sideways position that action left it in, she stomped on it until it was, without a doubt, broken. Jack-Attack soon found itself outnumbered, and was taken alive. Obviously, with their location known, the group had no intention of staying there.

The Kid had an amount of happiness that is easy to guess after learning of not only the failure of two of his best minions, but their death and capture as well. _Of course, with Jack-Attack being among them, I now have a seeing eye at all times. Maybe this isn't so bad after all. _Tactics were being slightly altered. The final objective was the same, but this time _all _the toys that were mentioned before (the surviving ones, at least) were sent on the mission, along with a plastic ant, a nutcracker, and a set of Civil War Era toy soldiers. The demon was also considering employing a little bit of his magic to aid them. He decided to wait.

"Can you get anything out of him?" asked Dana. "I'm trying, I'm trying," was the response. Walter was attempting to connect with the jack-in-the-box's mind, and thus far had found minimal success. Every time he tried, his powers were blocked by some sort of green energy. It was noticeably frustrating.

The Kid sensed Walter's probing, and resisted at first. As the boy persisted, the little demon decided to have a little talk.

The mind probe, much to Walter's surprise following the past failures, found an opening. Also to his surprise, this opening turned out to be a negative pressure zone, sucking his mind in against its will. A third surprise found him in a dollhouse, looking at a young boy dressed in black and drinking an unidentifiable liquid. "Greetings." The boy said, his voice oddly mature. "I'm sorry about the wounds that were inflicted by my toys. It's just that refused to die like I wished you to, and they were making sure my wishes came true." "What's going on? Why do you want to kill us?" Walter asked. "You see, Walter, is it? Yes? Well, I am a demon. We feed off of the fear and anger of mankind. Most are content with that existence, but not me. I wanted to exist in the physical world, and _cause_ this fear and anger. Long story short, I possessed an unborn fetus, but the thing died at childbirth. Seeing the physical changes that I had inflicted upon the infant, the family passed me off to some kids, who in turn buried me. Some ignorant humans built this warehouse over my burial grounds, and I've been trapped here ever since. I require another pregnant woman, so that I can possess _her_ fetus, and be born into this world." "And you want kill us because?" "With you two dead, I can form a bond with your puppets. Unlike my toys, which are bound here with me, your puppets can leave this warehouse, and bring me what I desire. Now, will you make this easy and kill yourselves, or will my toys have to do the job for you?" Walter was scared when he was forcibly returned to his body.


End file.
